Pokemon Sun and Moon:Prince of the Sun, Princess of the Moon
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Ash and Lillie have a strange dream one night and are entrusted with a pokemon to look after. Join Ash and his classmates as they learn more about the Ultra Beasts and a threat that may destroy the entire world. Parrings Ash X Lillie. Adopted by Rai Kage Tsuki
1. Meeting Nebby and Starcloud

_**Note: this is a revamp of the Sun and Moon Anime. Ash didn't release Greninja or Goodra. He won the Kalos League and went back though the regions he traveled and recollected all of his pokemon he released. this story starts right after Ash meets Gladion for the first time.**_

Ash has been in the Alola region for a month and had manage to aquire a Z-ring and a Pikanium-Z from Tapu Koko, The guardian of Melemele Island. So far he manage to catch one of the Rockruffs that was living with professor Kukui. A Litten that used to live with a old Stoutland before he passed away. and Rowlet. Ash also brought some of his old pokemon with him. Before he came to Alola, he went back though the regions and got back his Squirtle, Primeape, Butterfree and his mate, Pidgeot, and Gengar. Since Ash won the kalos league he was allowed to carry up to ten pokemon. He currently had Greninja, Torterra, Sceptile, Totodile and Gible with him. Ash after talking to his herd of Tauros traded twenty nine of them for A Tyrunt, shiny Rhyperior, Metang, Bagon, Hippopotas, Ralts, Honedge, Scizor,Steelix, Umbreon, Nidoran, Dratini, Riolu, Gogoat, Eevee, Miltank,Ninetale,Ariados, Mirkrow, Aron, Cranidos, shiny Axew, Zorua, houndoom, Growlithe, Larvitar,Sableeye, Raichu and Arbok. Ash visited Korrina and Gurkinn and took their test in order to mega evolve his pokemon. So far he manage to aquire a Charizardite Y, Heracrosite, Glalieite, and Sceptilite. Ash has manage to clear the trials of Melemele island. He got a Fightium-Z and a Normalium-Z. He made friends with his classmates, Hau,Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow and Lillie

Ash was having a strange dream one night. He noticed that he was near some sort of Ruins. "Where am i?" asked Ash.

"Ash is that you?" asked a Feminie voice that belong to his classmate Lillie. "Lillie what are you doing in my dream?" asked Ash

"You Dream? are we dreaming of the same thing?"Lillie asked him.

"I guess so?" said Ash before he spotted Pikachu and Snowy. ""Pikachu, Snowy? are we suppose to go to the ruins?" Ash asked them. Snowy and Pikachu lead them to the ruins. Ash saw it was some kind of Altar. when they tried to move some more. They was stopped by some unknown force and Pikachu looked up as did Ash and lillie. They saw a strange wormhole open and out came a white lion pokemon. The Lion let out a roar just as another Wormhole opened and out came a purple bat pokemon. the bat screeched before the two started to circle each other. "Who are they Lillie?" ash ashed her.

"Solgaleo, Lunala" said Lillie at the two legendary pokemon of Alola. Solgaleo and Lunala looked at the two. Ash said "We got it Solgaleo, you can count on us Lunala" The two pokemon nodded before they floated up. Solgaleo glowed before it became a orange cloud. Lunala screech as it too glowed and turned into a blue cloud. Two beams left the clouds as they merged into a blinding light. Ash and Lillie saw two shapes of something being created.

The Tapus felt the presence of the newborns. "The Princess of the moon has been found." said Tapu Koko. He left to go find the newborn pokemon. That morning Ash was finishing feeding his pokemon when Lillies limo pulled up. Lillie and Snowy got out of the car."Alola" said Ash

"alola" said Lillie. Snowy approached ash's pokemon and started to climb on torterras back. The continent pokemon didn't mind for he was used to small pokemon climbing on his back. "Ash, did you have a strange dream last night?"

"Yeah its like a made a promise to someone?" said Ash. He didn't remember much from the dream exept he made a promise to find something and look after it. 'Really? the same here?" said Lillie. After the pokemon ate their fill. ash recalled them exept for Pikachu. "Come on Lillie, Ill race you there!" said Ash. The two classmates left with their pokemon. Halfway down the path Tapu Koko pasted by them. Pikachu and Snowy went after the guardian until they came upon a small clearing. Ash and Lillie caught up to them before they saw Tapu Koko looking at something. when the guardian saw them. It took off back to his home. slowly the four approached and saw Two pokemon they never seen. Pikachu looked at the two before he tickled them with his nose. The small pokemon chuckled at being tickled.

"I guess there sleeping" said Ash looking at pikachu before he picked up the first one. Lillie did the same with the other although she was afraid. The small pokemon cuddled into her arms which made the girl smile. "its light, The promise?' muttered ash before he shouted 'THE PROMISE!"

The two pokemon scrunched their faces. "I remember that we made a promise to find them and take care of them" said Ash.

Lillie nodded at him before Rotom asked. "A promise to who and when?"

"We don't know but in a dream we promised someone" said Lillie

"Does not compute" said rotom.

The two pokemon continued to sleep. "They must be dreaming?" said Lillie holding hers.

"I wonder what they are?" Ash asked holding the one he picked up.

"Leave it to me" said Rotom as he scanned them. "No data is found about this pokemon!"

What!" said Ash.

Come on lets head for school maybe Professor Kukui might know" said Lillie. She placed hers inside her pink backpack and Ash did the same with his. The two rushed to the school and made it to the classroom. "Professor Kukui!" shouted Ash and Lillie

'We found two pokemon with no data!" said Rotom as the group turned to them. "We both had a strange dream last night and we promised to take care of them, why do we forget what we dream!" Ash freaked out. "Its alright Ash, so where is the pokemon" said Kukui.

"In our bags" said Ash. Ash and Lillie opened their packs to reveal the two still sleeping. The others looked at the new pokemon as they floated out of the bag. They surrounded ash's desk with the two pokemon on it. Ash' pokemon, Turtonator, Stenee, Togedemaru, Popplio and Pikachu looked at the them. Hau's Dartrix looked at the pokemon as well from his spot on Haus shoulder.

"There so cute" said Mallow.

"Yeah" said Lana

Lillie was reading her books trying to figure out what they was. "No record of this pokemon is seen in any of my books." said Lillie closing the book. "Samson have you seen this pokemon before." Kukui asked the principal.

"No i've never seen this pokemon before, its quite a MysteriouSygiligh!" said the Principle as they continue to look at the pokemon.

'Maybe its a new species of pokemon" said Sophocles.

"If it is, then Ash and lillie would be the ones to discover it" said Kiawe.

"Really?" said ash

"Lets all observe these two carefully" said kukui.

"They like to sleep alot" said Ash. The two pokemon started to laugh in their sleep."There laughing so cute" said Lana

'They must be babies" said Mallow.

"What should we call them?" Hau asked the gang.

"Nebby,Starcloud" said Lillie.

"Nebby?,Starcloud?" Ash asked her.

"Oh, their bodies sparkle like a star yet they are cute and fluffy like a cloud right. So Nebby and Starcloud?' said Lillie with a red tent on her face.

"Naming them after a Nebula, Okay, then mine will be named Starcloud and lillies will be Nebby" said Ash. Lillie blushed at ash.

"Not bad names Lillie" said Kiawe with Hau giving her a thumbs up.

"It fits them well" said Mallow with Lana nodding her head.

'I prefer Purple cotton candy" said Sophocles with a grin.

"Then its settled" said Kukui with Samson nodding his head. Lillie smiled before she looked at the two. "Nebby, Starcloud."

Thats when the two pokemon woke up and noticed that they was surrounded by strangers. Nebby and Starcloud started to cry which was as loud as a supersonic. Everyone covered their ears as they cried. "Thier crying is as loud as supersonic zzzt" said Rotom.

Lillie grabbed Nebby and started to rock her back and forward until Nebby was calm. Nebby smiled at Lillie. Ash had Starcloud in his arms moving him in the air. "look Starcloud your flying" Said Ash. Starcloud still was crying. Ash handed Starcloud to Kiawe. "Here Kiawe ill leave it to you" said Ash before he gave him a salute. "Later!" he darted away.

"Leave it to me,! Hey!" shouted Kiawe as Starcloud started to cry again. he started to sing "Don't cry. little child, if you cry then the mountains of akala will cry with you"

That didn't work as he cried harder. Kiawe moved over to Mallow. "When Mimo was a baby, my singing always cheered her up. Help!" he said handing Starcloud to Mallow. "Okay, It okay little baby were all friends here" Mallow soothed the baby pokemon. Starcloud stopped crying. The pokemon poke their heads from behind Torterra and Steene jump on his back and used her sweet scent. Rowlet since he was a bird went straight for Steene. Steene hits him with double slap sending the bird away. Starcloud and Nebby watched as Rowlet returned with a smile. The two pokemon laughed a bit. "Wow they cry and laugh. they must be babies" said Hau watching the pokemon play.

"Now that Nebby and Starcloud are better. Lets find out what they eat." said Kukui as the two pokemon floated by him. "We cant observe them without what knowing they eat."

"Pew" said Nebby and Starcloud.

"Aye" said the students as they fixed many bowls of pokemon food. "Anything here you want to eat Starcloud? Nebby?'Ash asked them.

Starcloud and Nebby looked at the food before they said 'Pew."

"Maybe this one" said Lillie pointing at a small bowl. 'Its got a mild taste and it has the best nutrients for baby pokemon"

"Alright" said ash grabbing some and offered it to Nebby and Starcloud. "Pew!" They both turned away from the food. Hau had some pokebeans out which they rejected. Mallow a couple sandwiches which they also rejected. Lillie had some cake and they didn't want that either. They rejected Lanas salad and Kiawes Miltank Milk.

"Hang one i got these" said Sophocles revealed a bag full of Sugar Stars. Nebby and Starcloud looked at the bag. "They seem interested"

He handed the bag to ash and he had two out for them. "Here you go" said Ash. Nebby and Starcloud took one each and laughed a bit before eating two more each. "There eating them" said Rotom.

"Their the perfect food for Nebby and Starcloud" said Lillie smiling.

'I'm glad you all found something it would eatMantye" said Samson

"Ash we better stock up at the house." said kukui.

"I'll show you guys where to buy it from" said Sophocles. later on after watching Nebby and Starcloud mingle with the pokemon. Class ended and Everyone went home. Sophocles rode with Ash and lillie to the store. Ash bought a couple boxes full of sugar stars for both Starcloud and Nebby. The limo drove to his house and dropped him off. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Sophocles as the limo drove away. The limo arrived at professor Kukui's house and they noticed a helicopter was on the beach. kukui was waiting for them. The limo pulled up and Ash exited the car along with Lillie holding Snowy. "We have some guest that are here to see you two along with Nebby and Starcloud."said Kukui

"Me?" said Lillie. the four entered the house and inside waiting was four people sitting near the table. one person lillie reconized. "Mother!" she said shocked.

"Lillie," said Lusamine standing up before she engulfed her daughter in a hug.

'No way, thats Lillies mom!" said Ash.

She let go of her. "how's my baby girl, i hope your minding for Hobbs" She said before she noticed snowy, "Lillie you can touch pokemon now?"

"so far ive been able to touch Snowy." said Lillie

"Wow they look so alike" said rotom.

"Straight forward as always" said The women with white hair.

""Who are you?" Ash asked

Lusamine said "My name is Lusamine Aether, Head of the Aether Foundation, we rescue abandoned pokemon and take care of them. its a pleasure of meeting you Ash."

"My name is Wicke and i'm in charge of the pokemon that are in our care" said Wicke.

"I am Faba, head of the Reseach department." said Faba with a small bow.

"My name is professor burnet, Im working with the Aether Foundation." said Burnet.

"Can we see Nebby and Starcloud?" asked Lusamine

In the backroom where Kukuis lab is. Burnet was typing on the computer while Lusamine and Wicke was looking at Nebby and Starcloud. Lillie was holding Nebby and Ash was holding Starcloud. Both of them was asleep. "There so adorable." said Lusamine petting Nebby. "I think they are Ultra Beasts"

"Ultra Beasts?" asked Ash.

"Take a look at this" said Burnet revealing a painting with The Tapus fighting agianst several strange creatures. "Long ago, the Island Guardians fought a fiece battle with Creatures from another world."

"I read about this in a book. The creatures that came from the other world are called Ultra Beasts" said Lillie.

"My smart girl, Im so glad i enrolled you in the pokemon school." said Lusamine rubbing her daughters head.

"Mother, i chose to go to school" said lillie as she fixed her hair.

Ash noticed a boy who looked like him holding a Staff with a sun symbol on it. The same with a girl that looked like Lillie holding a staff with a moon symbol. "Thse two are known as the Prince of the Sun and Princess of the Moon." said Burnet. "Legends say that during the battle with the Ultra beast. The guardians was loosing and these two had the power to summon the Legendary Pokemon of Alola. But in the end gave up their life force to summon them. The Legendary Pokemon used their combined power to banish the Ultra Beasts back to theri dimension."

"So Nebby and Starcloud are Ultra Beasts?" asked Ash

"Its a high chance" said Burnet

"Anything that is not from this world or connected to the Ultra Beasts has an aura that we call Beast Aura." said Faba "We are always measuring the Beast Aura". Wicke typed on the computer and it showed a familiar ruins to them. "Last night at the Altar of the Sun on Poni Island. A high level of Beast Aura was detected." said Wicke.

"And it happened just a few hours ago" said Faba looking at them

"That's the place!" Exclaimed Ash and Lillie at the same time.

"What? what do you mean?" asked kukui

"Last night both me and ash had the same dream. we was at the Altar." said Lillie

"Then we saw them, Solgaleo and Lunala appeared out of the sky and moments later, A bright light showed us Nebby and Starcloud" said Ash

"Solgaleo" said kukui

"Lunala" said Burnet.

""Madam Lusamine" said Wicke

"The Legendary Pokemon of Alola" said Lusamine. "They made contact with you two?"

"it was all just a dream" said Faba.

"Ash, Lillie, Please leave Nebby and Starcloud in the care of the Aether Foundation." said Lusamine

"We have all the facilities and knowlege to take care of the pokemon, You can safely leave them to us" smiled Wicke.

"Im sorry, but we made a promise to Solgaleo and Lunala that we would take care of them." said Ash looking at Starcloud. He woke up as did Nebby.

"an Ultra Beast is too much of a burden on children like you two" said Faba

'Faba!" said Lusamine

"Mother, Ash has traveled every region and recieved a Z-ring and a Z-Crystal from Tapu Koko." said Lillie.

"Tapu Koko?" said Lusamine

'The Guardian of Melemele island" said Wicke,

"Is this true Kukui?" asked burnet

'Yes, Ash has already cleared the trials of Melemele island. he is a very strong trainer." said Kukui watching Pikachu tickle Starcloud making him laugh.

"what about you Lillie?" asked Lusamine.

'Mother, i gave my word that i would take care of Nebby and i will do my best" said Lillie looking at Nebby. Nebby smiled at her.

"Then i trust you two to take care of them." said Lusamine

"Lusamine you cant be serious!" said Faba

"I too would like to know why Solgaleo and Lunala entrusted you with these children" said Lusamine "but if you have any trouble give me a call"

"Aye" said Ash

Nebby and Starcloud yawned before they fell back asleep. ash chuckled "they fell asleep again" he said

"They have such cute sleeping faces." said Lillie

"Not another pair of sleepyheads" complained Rotom remembering trying to wake up Ash and Rowlet. That night after Lusamine and her workers returned to Aether Paradise. in the Ruins of Conflict Tapu Koko was meeting with his fellow Guardians. "Is it true Koko? did you truly feel the awakening of the Princess." asked Tapu Lele

"Yes i have sence the Princess." said Tapu Koko. "Bulu did you get what i asked for?"

"Yes Koko" said a Pokemon that was mostly Red and black with yellow markings. He revealed a Z-crystal with a Snowflake in it.

"The Prince has passed my Test, I believe he will soon head for akala island for the Island Challenge." said Tapu Koko.

"I will test them both." said Tapu Lele.

'How shall you test the princess Koko?" asked Tapu Fini. She was a pokemon that was colored blue and black with white markings all over her body.

"I shall test her the same way i tested the prince" said Tapu Koko as he took the Z-crystal and inserted into a Z-ring he took from Kahuna Hala's workshop.

 _ **"This is a story i decided to start after i saw Sun and Moon Episode 44. This takes place after Ash meets Gladion. what do you guys think about the pokemon i had ash trade his tauros for? no flamer please. Yes i added Hau in this story and he will be like he was in the game.**_

 _ **What kind of pokemon do you want ash and his friends to catch in the Alola region, Let me know.**_

 _ **Ash will get the electrium z when he does the trials of Ula Ula Island.**_


	2. Lillie's Trial

Lillie was sitting in her room writing in her diary about yesterdays events. She was dressed in her pajamas Snowy and Nebby was sound asleep on her bed next to her clefairy doll. " ** _Nebby and Starcloud are just to cute. I was the one who gave them their names. So far Nebby and Starcloud like Sugar Stars. I was surprised mother visited yesterday. She asked that we entrusted them to the Aether Foundation after finding out that they might be Ultra Beasts. But we told them that we would take care of them."_** She wrote in her dairy.

Lillie stopped writing in her diary before she looked at Snowy and Nebby. " **Can i do it, Can i get over my fear,** " she thought to herself.

"Ko-koko!" she heard the voice of the Guardian of Melemele Island. Lillie looked outside and there floating on her balcony was Tapu Koko. Lillie stood up from her chair and walked on the Balcony. Snowy woke up and was beside her. She noticed something in its claw. Tapu Koko let it go and Lillie saw it was a Z-ring. The Z-Ring floated right to her. "Is this for me?" she asked the Guardian. Tapu Koko nodded at her before she grabbed the Z-ring. It let out a light as she placed the bracelet on her left wrist. Tapu Koko nodded before he took off. Lillie was shocked that Tapu Koko gave her a Z-ring but for what reason. Lillie had to go talk to Ash and Kiawe as soon as she got to school tomorrow. She went to bed without knowing that she was being tested by the guardian.

The next day at the pokemon school. Everyone else but Lillie had yet to arrive. Professor Kukui was with the Principal talking to a new student. "I wonder where Lillie is, normally she's not late?" said Sophocles.

'Maybe she overslept" said Ash. Starcloud and Rowlet was asleep in his bag. "Lillie never oversleeps" said Mallow.

Thats when said girl busted through the room. she was panting. 'What's up Lillie?" asked Hau.

"Tapu Koko came to my house last night and gave me this" Lillie pointed out to the Z-Ring on her wrist. A light blue Z-crystal was in the slot. "No way," said Everyone.

"But why would Tapu Koko give Lillie a Z-ring along with Icium-Z?" Kiawe asked.

"I don't know, " said Hau. He took a trial with his grandpa in the Verdant Caverns and won. Hala gave him a Z-Ring and a Grassium-Z. "My Grandpa was shocked that Tapu koko took another Z-ring."

"Maybe i shoulld Return it. I can't touch other pokemon beside's Snowy and Nebby" said Lillie looking down.

"No worries lillie, All we need to do is get you used to touching pokemon. And i think i have the perfect pokemon to help you" said Ash. "Torterra, come on out."

Torterra appeared from his pokeball. "Tor,Torterra?" said the continent pokemon. Ash nelt down and said "I need you to hold still for me, Okay?'

Torterra looked at his trainer before pikachu whispered into his ear. The turtle nodded before did what ash said. Ash grabbed Lillies hand and brought her close to the continent pokemon. Pikachu was on his back. Lillie started to get scared a bit as she got close to Torterra. Everyone else was confused at what ash was doing. kukui and Samson stopped at the door. A blue haired girl with a small penguin pokemon watched as well.

"I can't do it, im too scared" said Lillie with a scared look.

"No worries, Im goin to help you, do you trust me?" Ash asked holding out his hand. Lillie stared into his amber eyes. She slowly nodded as ash grabbed her pale white hand with his tan . "Now i want you to close your eyes. take a deep breathe, Relax," said Ash.

Lillie nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ash moved her hand slowly towards Torterra. 'On the count of three, your going to get over your fears." he said.

She couldn't help herself to smile. / **Your friends believe in you lillie, you can do this/** "

"One, Two..." said Ash as he slowly moved their hands until they was touching Torterras shell 'Three"

Lillie first felt the air until she felt something a bit hard. She opened her eyes and saw that she was touching Torterra and nothing happened. "Terra"

"Im actually touching a pokemon without freaking out."said Lillie. she was blushing when she felt Ash's strong hands on hers.

"Way to go Lillie" said Mallow. the others was smiling for their friend.

"Now were going to try with Pikachu." said Ash. He moved her hand off Torterra and close to Pikachu who stayed still. "Don't move a muscle buddy" Ash told his starter. Pikachu nodded as He moved her hand closer to the electic mouse. She felt pikachus head was soft, warm and fuzzy. She giggled. "Pikachu is so soft."

'Dont forget cute and fluffy" said A familiar voice. Ash turned and saw his old traveling companion Dawn. "Dawn, what are you doing here?"

"I've enrolled in the pokemon school. Mom told me it would be a good place to learn some new coordinating tricks." said Dawn. they did their trademark high five. Pikachu left to go greet his old friend. "Pika, pikapi!" said Pikachu.

"Pip,piplup!" said Piplup as the two hugged and cried.

"Tor" said Torterra walking over to Dawn "Great to see you Torterra," said Dawn bending down to hug the pokemon's head.

"how do you two know each other?" Kukui asked Ash..

"Dawn was a traveling companion of mine when i went to Sinnoh." said Ash. Dawn looked at the others before she said "Hello, my name is Dawn Bertilz and this is my partner Piplup"

"Piplup!" said Piplup waving at them. The others introduce themselves to Dawn. "How did your journey though Hoemn go?" Ash asked his longtime friend.

"Actually i'm now a top Coordinator. I won the Hoemn Grand Festival." said Dawn.

"Really thats awesome, congrats Dawn" said Ash happy for his friend that her dream came true. "

"And congrants on winning the Kalos League" said Dawn.

"Thanks" said Ash.

"Whats a pokemon Coordinator?" asked Lillie.

"Coordinators enter pokemon contests and we focus on the beauty of pokemon moves. You gather five ribbons and you can enter the Grand Festival. If you win the Grand Festival, you get the high honor of becomeing a Top Coordinator." Dawn Explained.

"Wow, so cool" said Lana

"Can you show us sometimes?" Mallow asked.

"Sure no problem" said Dawn.

"So did you bring any of your pokemon Dawn?" Mallow asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes i did, want to meet them?'said Dawn.

"Yeah" said the classmates.

The classmates went outside to the front of the school. Dawn stood in front of the gang. "Alright everyone spotlight!" she said tossing Six pokeballs. Out came a Mamoswine, Ampharos, Pachirisu, Togekiss, Quilava and what shocked Ash the most was Palkia, the Legendary pokemon that rule space. Palkia let out a cry to the sky. "whoa that is one big pokemon' said Kiawe looking at Palkia. Rotomdex started to take pictures of Dawn's pokemon. all the classmates pokemon started to mingle with her pokemon.

"What is it?" asked Hau.

Ash looked at his friend before he stuttered "Y-You caught P-Palkia?"

Dawn nodded with a smile. "Yep i sure did"

"Palkia?" asked Lana

"Palkia is the legendary pokemon that rules space. Palkia is apart of the creation trio who was said to help make my region along with Arceus." said Dawn. The Gang looked at Palkia "Wow you must be very strong to catch a Palkia." said Mallow

"Actually i found Palkia hurt after it had another clash with Dialga. I manage to play Oracion with a leaf whistle to calm them down. I stayed with palkia and healed her wounds until she was good to go. Palkia decided to join my team" said Dawn.

'Young lady, you truly have a pure heart to heal such a pokemon" said Kahuna Hala as he approached. "Kahuna Hala/Grandpa" said the gang

"What's a Kahuna?, im new to the Alola Region" asked Dawn

Hala laughed a bit. "Am Island Kahuna watches and maintains the peace on the islands. I am the Kahuna of Melemele island. I serve as a challenge for those who wish to do the island challenge.

"The Island Challenge?' asked Dawn

"It's a rite of passage here in the Alola Region. Trainers can take Trials on the island and go for the Grand Trial which is facing the Island Kahuna." said Kiawe.

"Wow so can i try the Island Challenge?" asked Dawn.

Hala smiled "I don't see why not, but first i got a cal from Hau about the missing Z-ring."

Lillie stepped foward and told Hala about Tapu Koko visiting her home. "I see" said Hala rubbing his chin.

Thats when Nebby poked her head out of Lillies bag. "Pew?" said Nebby

"Look Nebby's awake?" said Sophocles. Starcloud also woke up and started to crawl away. 'Oh no you don't" said Ash picking up Starcloud. "Here you must be hungry." he pulled out a container with Sugar Stars. He held one out for him. Starcloud took the Candy and chewed with a smile. 'Is it good?" Ash asked which Starcloud replied with "Pew!"

"Aww there so cute" said Dawn looking at Nebby and Starcloud. Lillie had a small bottle full of Miltank Milk and crushed Sugar Stars. She was holding Nebby while she drank from the bottle."I'll show you the recipe i made for this formula Ash" said Lillie.

"Where did you get them?' asked Hala never seeing those pokemon before.

Ash and Lillie looked at each other before they told the kahuna about the mysterious dream with Solgaleo, Lunala and the promise to take care of Nebby and Starcloud.

"No way, you guys saw Solgaleo and Lunala!" shouted Hau which he was shushed by the gang.

"Hau don't shout, not with Nebby and Starcloud near" said Mallow.

"Solgaleo?,Lunala?" asked Dawn

"Solgaleo and Lunala are the legendary pokemon of Alola. Solgaleo is said to be the Beast that devours the sun and Lunala is the beast that calls the moon." Kukui explained to her. Dawn chuckled. "Seriously Ash, you sure are a magnet for Legendary pokemon"

"what do you mean by tha?" asked Lana.

"Well you seem every region that i've been too, ive encountered Legendary pokemon and help them out" Ash admitted

"No wonder Tapu Koko took a liking to you ash" said Mallow.

"Tapu Koko?" asked Dawn.

"He's the guardian deity of Melemele island," said Ash. "I've even had two battles with him."

"I believe that Tapu Koko is testing you" said Hala looking at Lillie. "To see if you can handle looking after Nebby. He is acting on behalf of the legendary pokemon"

Lillie looked at Nebby before she looked determined. "i want to take part in a trial too."

"Are you sure Lillie?" asked Mallow.

"I know Snowy isn't stong yet for a trial but i want us to try" said Lillie. Snowy said "Pix!"

"I'll take the island trial with you." said Dawn. Lillie nodded at her with a smile. "Looks like we found out what todays class is going to be" said Kukui. "Then come, i know the perfect place for you trial." said Hala.

After saying goodbye to Samson, the gang first headed for Hala's house. he went inside for a second before he came back out. "we will be going to Ten Carat Hill for your Trial."

The gang nodded as they followed the Kahuna to Ten Carot Hill. As the gang was walking Rotom scanned "There is a Fifty percent chance on encountering wild pokemon."

"Magmar" "Mag" said a Magmar and Magby from behind the bush. They came out a bit angry. 'A Magmar and a Magby" said Kiawe. "Exellent, nows my chance to get my little sister a Magby, Turtonator, Fletchinder come on out."

His two fire types appeared ready for battle. Rotom scanned Magmar and Magby " _Magby, the Live Coal Pokemon, Magby's state of health is determined by observing the fire it breathes. If the Pokémon is spouting yellow flames from its mouth, it is in good health. When it is fatigued, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames and Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes zzzt"_

Magmar formed a fire punch and magby used flame charge. "Turtonator use Shell Trap and Fletchinder use Flame charge as well.' said Kiawe. Fletchinder used his flamecharge and clashed with magby. Turtonator got his back ready and Magmar touch his spines. Shell Trap worked and sent magmar back. "Turtonator use Dragon Tail, Fletchinder Brave bird!" said Kiawe. Fletchinder used Brave bird and manage to knock out Magby. Turtonator landed a direct hit on Magmar with Dragon Tail. Both pokemon was down. "Alright go pokeball!" said Kiawe tossing two pokeballs at the fire types. The fire types was successfully caught. "Yes!" said Kiawe picking up his newest capture. He sent out Magmar. "Welcome to my team Magmar, lets get stronger together" said kiawe.

"Mar!" shouted Kiawes newest pokemon.

"Great job on catching Magmar and Magby Kiawe" said Sophocles before he noticed an Elekid. "Sweet an Elekid, nows my chance to catch one, Go Quick Ball!"

He tossed the Quick Ball which caught Elekid off guard and was caught. Sophocles grinned before he picked up his newest capture. 'Come on out Elekid"

Elekid came out of its quick ball. "I'm sorry that i caught you while you had your guard down Elekid" said Sophocles. Elekid didn't mind at all before he stood by his new trainer. 'Looks like im not the only one getting a new pokemon today." said Kiawe as the group walked down the path towards the Trial site. Mallow found a Treecho in the trees and caught it. Lana found a wild Totodile dancing in a nearby pond. Dawn noticed a small pink bear cub pokemon eating some pecha berries. "Whoa is that a pokemon? She asked.

"Leave it to me Zzzt" said Rotom. " _Stufful, The flailing pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Bewear, A normal and fighting type, Despite its adorable appearance, when it gets angry and flails about, its arms and legs could knock a pro wrestler sprawling.A touch from anyone except a known friend sends it into a surging frenzy. It's an incredibly dangerous Pokémon."_

'Its so cute, i want it, Lets go Piplup." said Dawn. Piplup stood on the field ready t battle. "Use Hydro Pump!"

Piplup fired his hydro pump attack at Stufful only for it to use Focus blast to cancel out the attack. Stufful came charging in with A Thunder Punch. Piplup got hit by Thunder punch. "ir's super effective!" said Mallow.

Stufful came in with a thrash attack. "Piplup dodge it and use Drill Peck! said Dawn. Piplup spinned around with Drill Peck and landed a direct hit on Stufful. She pulled out a Friend Ball and tossed it at the bear cub. Stufful was caugth and Dawn was happy for her first alolan pokemon. She picked up the pokeball before they esumed their walk until they came across a cave. "There inside this cave is the Trial, All you have to do is defeat the Totem Pokemon." said Hala. The gang entered the cave and saw it was very dark. Dawn sent out Ampharos who made light.

"i wonder what kind of pokemon live here in the cave?" asked Ash. That's when a small Grey dinosaur like pokemon with a yellow scale on its head appeared. "Jangmo-o!" said The pokemon.

"Who's that pokemon?" asked Ash

"Leave it to me" said Rotom " _Jangmo-o, The Scaly pokemon, It expresses its feelings by smacking its scales. Metallic sounds echo through the tall mountains where Jangmo-o live in mountains where no trace of humans can be detected. Jangmo-o grow little by little as they battle one another."_

Jangmo-o had a small scar near his eye. "So its you again" said Hala.

"Grandpa you know this Jangmo-o?" asked Hau

"Yes, this Jangmo-o attacks any trainer who come here to catch pokemon. This Jangmo-o is very strong." said Hala.

"Sounds like my kind of pokemon" Ash said 'Gible i choose you!"

Gible appeared ready for battle. "Gible!"

"A battle between two dragons. not bad of a choice Ash." said Kukui.

"Gible use dig!" said Ash. Gible went underground. Jangmo-o kept its eye opened until Gible came from underneath it. Jangmo-o landed on his four feet before he started using dragon dance to increase his attack power. Jangmo-o jumped before his tail glowed orange. "It's using Dragon Tail!" said Rotom.

'Gible use Rock Smash!" said Ash. Gible jumped in the air and clashed with Jangmo-o's Dragon Tail. "Gible use Dragon Rage!" said Ash. Gible launched a blue orb at Jangmo-o landing a direct hit. Jangmo-o let out a cry before he fired a Dragon Pulse attack. Gible took a direct hit from Dragon Pulse. "Gible! are you alright!" shouted ash.

"Gi,Gible!" shouted the tiny shark who got back up."GIBLE!" as a light encased him. "Gible is evolving" said Dawn. The light took form and formed into a Gabite. "GABITE!" roared Gabite. everyone covered their ears from his roar. Rotom scanned Gabite " _Gabite, the Cave Pokémon. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging_ _them up and then stashing them in its nest_."

"Gible evolved into Gabite!" said Kukui . 'Gible must have been waiting to evolve into Gabite for a worthy fight " said Hala.

"Gabite you ready to show off your new power" said Ash.

"Gabite!" said Gabite. "Great use Duel Chop!" said Ash.

Gabites claws glowed green before he charged at Jangmo-o. Jangmo-o responded with Brick break. The two dragons clashed with their attacks. Garchomp landed a direct hit on Jangmo-o with another Duel Chop. Jangmo-o skitted all along the battle field. "Gabite use Draco Meteor!" said Ash. Gabite gathered his draconic energy before he fired his orange orb into the air. The orb exploded into many orange projectiles. Jangmo-o got hit by one of the meteors and wealy stood back up. "go Pokeball!" shouted Ash tossing a pokeball. Jangmo-o smirked before he was sucking into the device. the ball stopped moving as jangmo-o was caught."Yes!" said Ash picking up his newest capture before doing his pose"I just caught a Jangmo-o!"

"Pi,Pikachu!" said Pikachu

"Gar,Gren," said his other pokemon.

"Still the same old ash" Dawn chuckled. Gabite bit lightly on his traienrs head which made him chuckle. 'im so proud of you Gabite, you evovled and became much stronger. "

"Gar" said Gabite happy. Ash then said "Come on out Jangmo-o!"

Jangmo-o appeared with a smile. "Glad your coming along for the ride" said Ash on his knees and offered the dragon his hand. Jangmo-o moved his claw into his hand and ash felt something. He saw that Jangmo-o gave him a grey Z-crystal with a scale in it. "I've never seen this Z-Crystal before?" said Kiawe.

"I see, so thats your secret" said Hala.

"What do you mean grandpa?" Hau asked his grandfather. "That Z-Crystal is called Kommoium-Z. Kommo-o can use a Special Z-move if it knows Clanging Scales." said Hala. "Jangmo-o sees that you are a worthy trainer to him.'

"Is that why your always picking fights with trainers. so you can evolve into Kommo-o and use your Z-move?" Ash asked his newest pokemon. "Jang" nodded the small dragon. "then ill help you get stronger and you'll be a Kommo-o in no time" he said.

"Mo" said Jangmo-o. Lillie looked at ash. / **Wow he really is something else, hes is amazing and cute, wait what am i thinking, but those eyes make my heart skip a beat everytime i look into his eyes, am i in love with Ash**?/ thought the Sixteen year old girl. the gang reached a small grassy plain inside the hill. "we are here" said Hala

That's when the gang heard a deep growl "HAKA!"

"The Totem Pokemon" said Hala. The Totem Pokemon revealed itself. The pokemon was a Large grey scaly dinosaur. the pokemon roared before he was incased in aura. "That thing is huge!" shouted Dawn.

"Who is that Pokemon?" asked Lana

"A Hakamo-o" said Hau.

"Hakamo-o?" asked Ash. "Rotom can you?"

"My pleasure," said Rotom. " _Hakamo-o, The Scaly Pokemon and the evolved form of Jangmo-o, A dragon and fighting leaps at its prey with a courageous shout. Its scaly punches tear its opponents to sheds and regrows its scales on a continuous basis. The scales become harder and sharper each time they're regrown."_

Lillie and Dawn approached the Totem Pokemon. "Piplup, lets do this " said Dawn

"You too Snowy!" said Lillie.

Snowy and Piplup went onto the field. "Battle begin!" shouted Hala.

"Great Piplup use bubblebeam!" said Dawn

"Snowy use Powder Snow!" said Lillie. Piplup fired his bubblebeam and Snowy fired her powder snow attack at the Totem Pokemon. Hakamo-o used Fire punch to cancel out the attacks. "Talk about strong" said Mallow.

"Don't forget its also a fighting type." said Kiawe.

"Piplup use Whirlpool!" said Dawn. Piplup formed a Cyclone of water before he flung the whirpool at Hakamo-o. Hakamo-o took a hit from the attack. "Snowy use Ice shard!" said Lillie. Snowy opened her jaw before she sent a small ice chunk at Hakamo-o. Hakamo-o took damage from the super effective move. Hakamo-o then charged up Brick Break before he lands a direct hit on Snowy and Piplup. "Snowy!" cried Lillie rushing over and catching Snowy and Piplup before they could hit the ground. Her hat fell off of her and landed far away. "Lillie!" shouted the gang. "Vul?,Lup?" said the two pokemon.

"Snowy, piplup are you okay?" She asked.

"Lup!,Pix" both of them said before they jumped out of her arms. An image of the moon appeared over Snowy as she fired a Pink orb at Hakamo-o. Hakamo-o took a direct hit from the attack. "That was Moonblast!" said Kukui. "A fairy type move which is super effective against dragon types.

"Snowy, thats great you know Moonblast" Lillie praised her pokemon. "Vul,Vulpix!" said Snowy before focusing on Hakamo-o. Hakamo-o charged at them again with fire punch. "Dodge it!" Dawn and Lillie, Snowy jumped back while Piplup did his spinning technique. He landed on the Totem pokemons head. "Use Peck Piplup!" said Dawn. Piplup used Peck and landed a direct hit on Hakamo-o. Hakamo-o staggered a bit as the penguin jumped off his back and landed beside Snowy.

"Way to go Piplup!" Ash cheered. the penguin puffed out his chest, Hakamo-o recovered before he looked at a nearby tree. He nodded before he charged at Lillie. Lillie braced herself until the Totem Pokemon touched the Z-Crystal. It glowed as Hakamo-o stepped back. "Huh, Are you wanting me to use it?" said Lillie.

"Haka!" nodded the pokemon. Lillie looked at her Z-ring. "Icium-Z."

"Grandpa is that even allowed?" Hau asked his grandpa. Hala was in deep thought until he noticed the tree moved. "It seems we have an extra guest." said the Kahuna. On the tree was Tapu Koko.

"Snowy lets do our Z-move!" shouted Lillie as she activated the crystal. "Pix!" said Snowy. Hakamo-o showed Lillie the dance for the Icium-Z as she followed him. A white aura left her as Snowy was filled with Z-Power. Snowy was rasied by a Ice Pillar, "Snowy do it!" shouted Lillie.

Snowy gathered Ice until she fired A large beam towards Hakamo-o. "The Ice-Type Z-move!" said Kiawe

"It's Subzero Slammer Wow!" shouted Kukui. The ice type z-move landed a hit on hakamo-o as he was frozen in a large cluster of ice before it exploded. The dust cleared to reveal Hakamo-o had fainted. "This concludes the trial, the victors goes to the challengers" said Hala. "Alright!" shouted the gang. Lillie and Dawn went over to their starters and picked them up. "Snowy you did great thank you!" said Lillie.

"Vul" said Snowy happy with her trainer.

"That was an awesome battle you guys" said Hau coming over. Ash went over to check on Hakamo-o and had out a couple oran berries. The gang could only look at ash's kindness to pokemon. "Here Hakamo-o have these" he said. The totem pokemon took them and ate them. "Haka" said the totem pokemon before he approached Dawn and Lillie. He open his claw and the gang saw Two Normalium-Z crystals."Whoa Normalium-Z crystals." said Ash.

"Are those for us?" asked Dawn

"Haka" nodded the totem pokemon. Dawn and lillie took the Z-crystals and they both did a pose. "We got the Normalium-Z" said the two girls. Snowy and Piplup joined in. Lillie noticed her hat was missing. "Wheres my hat?" She asked until she was face to face with Tapu Koko. The gang did a jump back at th sight of the guardian. "so thats Tapu Koko?" asked Dawn. Tapu Koko Had her hat in his claw. He placed it back on her head. "Thank you Tapu Koko" said Lillie. The guardian nodded before he took off towards the Ruins of Conflict. "Congrats on passing his test" said Hala before he looked at dawn. "As the Kahuna of Melemele island. I give you this Z-ring along with Waterium-Z for completing the trial." He handed her the Z-ring. She placed her new Z-ring on her right wrist since she was right handed. "Thanks so much Kahuna Hala."

"come on lets go celebrate at my dads restaurant." said Mallow.

"yeah lets eat!" said ash. The gang left Ten Carat Hill and headed for Mallows Restaurant. She made everyone a big meal and the gang happily digged into her cooking. Even the pokemon was given a feast. Tapu koko flew back to his home and he saw Tapu Lele was already there waitng for him. 'Did the Princess pass your test?" asked Tapu Lele.

"Yes" said Tapu Koko. "i hope that we can prepare the prince and princess for the forbidden ones"

Tapu Lele nodded before she left the ruins back to her island.

After the gang ate a wonderful meal at the restaurant. everyone went home for the night. Kiawe got on his charizard before he took off towards Akala Island. Sophocles walked home with Lana. Lillie got on into her Limo with Dawn. She invited Dawn to live with her while she was in alola. Ash and Kukui went back to his lab. Ash phoned professor oak and told him about Gibles evolution. He was getting ready to swap some of his older pokemon. "Im sending back Torterra,Gabite, Sceptile,and Totodile." said Ash as he transfered them though the machine. "i got them Ash so who do you want me to send over? "

"Send over Snorlax,Goodra, Riolu and Houndoom." said Ash. Professor oak went to grab his chosen pokemon and came back with their pokeballs and sent them though the machine. Ash got them out of the machine before he called them out. "Come on out guys"

His pokemon came out with a greeting. Goodra came over and hugged him. Houndoom and Snorlax layed down to rest, and Riolu was full of energy. "Thanks professor" said Ash.

'Anytime my boy," said Professor oak as he hanged up. Ash went up to the bed and fell asleep. What more will await him during his stay in Alola.

 ** _end of chapter._**

 ** _Yes, i added Dawn to the is one of my favorite characters so i included her into the story_**

 ** _Dawn recieves a Z-ring and A Waterium-Z._**

 ** _Dawn catches a Stufful_**

 ** _Lillie recieves a Z-ring and a Icium-Z._**

 ** _Ash catches a Jangmo-o and Recieves a Kommoium-Z_**

 ** _Ash's Gible evolves to Gabite._**

 ** _Kiawee catches a Magmar and Magby._**

 ** _Sophocles catches a Elekid_**

 ** _Lana catches a Totodile_**

 ** _Mallow catches a Treecho.'_**

 ** _Ill reveal next chapter what other pokemon Dawn caught during her travels._**

 ** _Ash's current party. Snorlax, Houndoom,Riolu, Goodra, Greninja, , Rockruff, Litten,Jangmo-o_**

 ** _I changed gible evolving to Gabite because i guess i accidently skipped his secondary form. Sorry about that_**


	3. Meeting Olivia

We find Ash running towards the school "Akala,Akala" he said for the class was going on a field trip to Akala island. Yesterday Dawn showed off her coodinator skills and showed a photo which showed all of her pokemon after she won the hoemn grand festival. she showed it to everyone in the class It showed her with Mesprit , Shaymin, A Gardevoir with a Gardevoirite in a necklace, Lopunny with her trademark jacket which also had a Lopunnite. Castform, Beautifly, Rapidash, Gorebyss, Eevee, Minchino, Seel, Manetric, Vivillon with a pokeball patten, Fennekin, Cleffa, white flower Florges, Misdreavis, and a Mudkip. Lana found a hurt Eevee close to her home and she took care of it.

'Ash slow down" said Rotom. He was very excited for the trip. Ash stopped before he turned to Rotom. "What kind of pokemon live on Akala Island Rotom?' he asked. Right before he can get an answer. He was flunged into the air by a rampaging Tauros. Kiawe's Charizard stopped the Tauros before it could hit the building. "Charizard keep it up" said Kiawe which earned a roar from the fire type.

Ash crash landed right in front of the others. Lillie helped him up. she asked 'Are you alright Ash?"

"yeah im good" said Ash "What happened to tauros?"

"Tauros got spooked when Kiawe's Charizard landed" said Sophocles. A Shadow flew over them and landed between the two pokemon. It was a Midday Form Lycanroc. "wow a Lycanroc!" said Ash

"And its a Midday Form." said Hau.

"Alola!" said a tan skinned women approaching the angry tauros and knelt down to the pokemon and kissed its snout. The Tauros calmed down with a smile. "Now stop being so angry"

The gang was shocked that she calmed down a ramaping tauros in less then ten seconds. "Amazing" Dawn said holding piplup. "Lup"

"Who is she?" asked Hau

"I've never seen her before" said Lana

"Great job Charizard" said the women as she gave the dragon a kiss on the snout. "Olivia!" said Kiawe.

"Alola! Kiawe!" said Olivia before she hugged the boy. "Look at how big you gotten, such a handsome boy."

""You know her Kiawe?" asked Sophocles.

'Yes, this is Olivia, she's the Kahuna of Akala Island" said Kiawe.

"Your an Island Kahuna!" said Hau shocked. the others couldn't believe that this women was the Kahuna of Akala Island. The gang entered the classroom and waiting for them was Kukui and Samson oak. "Aright class i hope your ready for our trip to Akala Island." said Kukui

"Yeah,The Aklala Trials!" exclaimed an excited Ash and Hau.

"Are we getting a bit over ourselves" Kukui said to the two

"A little bit.' said Ash as the gang laughed a bit. Olivia said 'Alola Class, i am Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island and i will be overseeing your field trip."

She then started to walk forward and reached into her cream colored coat. "And i have something to show you all" Unfortunatly she tripped on her heel and fell facedown. The gang sweatdropped at her Clumsiness. She chuckled nerviously 'nothing to see"

She revealed a small bag full of accessories. the gang each looked at the jewelry. "Wow so pretty" said Dawn.

"Amazing olivia" said Kiawe looking at a Ruby Necklace.

"Beautiful" said lillie holding a pearl necklace.

"It's like im staring into the ocean" said Lana holding a sapphire locket.

"what stones are used for these" said Sophocles.

"What do you think buddy" said Ash holding a keychain. Pikachu played with it as Olivia petted him. Ash noticed a Z-ring along with a Z-crystal he didn't know about. "Olivia what Z-crystal is that?" he asked the Kahuna

"This is Called a Rockium-Z, which allows rock type pokemon to use Continental Crush" said Olivia. "Are you wanting to take apart in the Akala Trials.?'

"Yeah, i want to have a grand trial to get more Z-crystals and use Z-moves with my other pokemon." said Ash.

"Then you might get your wish." said olivia.

"now im even more pumped" said Ash along with Greninja and Pikachu.

"But first why dont you see the Students pokemon" said Samson.

"An exellent idea Principal Oak." said Olivia as the gang went outside the school. All of their pokemon was out and Olivia interacted with all of then including Nebby and Starcloud. the pokemon treated her like she was one. after Olivia got to see their pokemon, She started a lecture on Akala Island. Rotom turned on his recorder. "Akala Island is nurtured by Wela Volcano's fire that has Humanitys fear and you all know the Guardian Deity of Akala Island?"

"Tapu Lele" said Ash answering the question.

Olivia smiled before she continued. "Tapu Lele, Akalas guardian sparkles its scales over the island. it's scales recover and heals those who touch it. some say that Tapu Lele personifys life itself"

"Tapu Lele sounds alot like Xerneas" said Ash earning a look from everyone.

"Xerneas?" asked Dawn

"Xerneas is a Legendary Pokemon that is said to give live." said Ash. "i encounter Xerneas and her counterpart Yveltal in the Kalos region."

"Yveltal?" asked Sophocles. .

"Yveltal is the Legendary Pokemon who takes the lifeforce of everything around it." said Ash remembeing the encounter at the Allearthforest. He told them about helping a pokemon called Diance to find Xerneas to save her kingdom but accidently woke up Yveltal from his slumber. Luckily Xerneas came and Stoped the Destruction pokemons rampage

"Whoa thats sounded scary" said Hau looking at his partner. "Alright class enough story time. Grab your things and your pokemon because were off to Akala island. " said Olivia as they grabbed their things, recalled their pokemon and went to the docks. There was Olivias boat waiting for them. "Alright everyone all aboard" she said walking on her boat. Unfortunatly she tripped again and fell facefirst. The gang sweatdropped agian. "nothing to see,nothing to see" said olivia a bit embarrased. She started to laugh a bit before the gang started to get on her boat. A small green blob jumped into Lillies bag.

The boat sailed away from Melemele island. along the way the gang saw many water type pokemon. Everyone was enjoying the boat ride. Togedemaru was playing tag with Popplio when she noticed Lillie's bag opened a bit. "Maru?"

the time the boat arrived to Aklala island they noticed alot of smoke was coming out of the volcano. "Strange?,Wela Volcano doesnt erupt at this time of year" said Kiawe. The boat docked and an officer jenny came over to her with a Gumshoos. "Kahuna Olivia, Something has crawled into the volcano and is setting it off." said Officer Jenny.

"I see, no worries everyone, im on the case" said Olivia. "I need to get the island under volcano alert until i can find what is causing the eruption".

"Ill help too" said Ash.

"Count us in too." said Kiawe determined to find the trouble. His family lived on the island. The others nodded as the gang took off towards the center. Once the gang got their they noticed a man with a garchomp. "Professor Sycamore?" said Ash. the man turned to ash. "Ash, hello it been a while." said Sycamore approaching the heros. "Kalab its been too long."

"Same with you Augustine." said Kukui, "Ash is one of my students in the pokemon school.

"i see" said Sycamore before he introduced himself to the classmates."Hello, im augustine sycamore, i am the Region professor of the Kalos Region."

"Alola!" said the classmates. "What brings you to Alola Augustine?" asked Kukui.

"A little vacation from my studies. I even finished a book about Zygarde." said Sycamore pulling out a black and green book title. " ** _Zygarde, The Protector of Kalos."_**

"Wow professor you wrote a book about Zygarde." said Ash.

"Squishy and Z2 have been a great help." said Sycamore. "Ever since the Kalos Incident, Squishy and Z2 have stayed with Bonnie."

"Zygarde?" asked Dawn. The others was confused about the pokemon..

"Allow me to explain, Zygarde the order pokemon, Zygarde watches over the Ecosystem and acts with its mysterious powers, powers we didn't know about until the Team Flare incident. Zygarde has the ability to split its body into many which we call Zygarde Cores and ZygardeCells, The Cores act as Zygarde brains and the cells make up Zygardes forms" said Sycamore opening the book and showed a couple of Pictures of the order pokemon. "The canine form is it's 10% form which allow Zygarde to move 60mph and Zygardes main form is 50% form." said Sycamore pointing at the Dog form and Serpent form.

"What about this one Professor?" asked Lillie pointing to the humaniod form. "That is Zygardes Complete Form. Zygarde only enters that form when its 50% form cannot handing the current threat from what Squishy and Z2 told me when i told them i wanted to write a book. this form allows Zygarde to have power over both Xerneas and Yveltal. All over the kalos region Many towns are building statues to Zygarde." said Sycamore.

'Wow,. Zygarde" said Mallow awed at the power of Zygarde.

"I wonder if well get a chance to meet it" said Lana

"Zygarde has many Cells and Cores located all over the world. Recently i learned from Z2 that there is one Core here in the Alola Region. " said Sycamore before he handed ash two pokeballs. "We found them and confirmed them to be Lysandres Gyaradoes and Pyroar. i did a scan and both seem fine. I decided to give them to you ash."

Ash nodded before he gave Kiawe pyroars pokeball. "Here kiawe, Pyroar will have a good life with you since you love fire types."

"Are you sure Ash?" asked Kiawe. Ash nodded his head and he sent out Gyaradoes. The red serpent came out of its pokeball. Her metal vest was still on her chest with the Gyaradoesite. Gyaradoes looked around before it looked at Ash. "Hi Gyaradoes, welcome to my team"said Ash. Gyaradoes nuzzled him with her massive head. "Very docile unless angry" said Lana. Ash had sent Goodra and Snorlax back to the lab so he coud keep Gyaradoes with him.

The gang went to pack up their things into their rooms. They all came back out later with Nebby still in her big bag. Starcloud was in her bag as well. They noticed the third occupant in the bag and smiled. The gang hurried to the town square with Sycamore. The gang reached the area where the Mayor of Heahea City was. "Kahuna Olivia, I have mannage to get Heahea city under alert." said the mayor. He had tanned skin and white hair.

"Thank you mayor Herb" said Olivia. Thats when the volcano shook as Smoke came out of the top. "HEATRAN!" shouted a pokemon. the gang saw a Pokemon crawl out of the volcano. "Heatran!" before letting loose a lava plume attack. the lava plume attack hits a nearby building. "A Heatran! no wonder the volcano's been acting up!" said dawn.

"Heatran?" asked Kiawe looking at the new pokemon.

" It's a fire and Steel type legendary that lives inside Volcanos." said Ash.

"But how did it get here?" asked Lana.

'its alot smaller than a normal Heatran, no doubt its a Baby and likely hatched today." said Sycamore. Heatran crawled out of the mountain and fired another Lava Plume attack at the island. Lava followed the pokemon. The flow was heading right for the forest. "We got to stop Heatran!" said Olivia,'A hospital is right near that path. Many people and pokemon are in that area."

"Leave Heatran to me!" said kiawe before getting on Charizard. The others went to go stop the flow from reaching the forest. All of their water types used Water attacks, Garchomp and Lycanroc used Rock throw,, and Snowy to use powder snow. Kiawe flew above Heatran before he released fletchinder to battle. "Fletchinder use Flame charge!"

Fletchinder used Flamecharge and landed a direct hit on Heatran. Heatran didn't like that and used Flash cannon to hit Fletchinder. "Fletchinder!" shouted Kiawe. Charizard flew over to the bird and Kiawe caught him before he could touch the lava. "Fletchinder, you alright!"

"Chirp!" said the bird before he flew back to battle. Fletchinder glowed before Kiawe knew it, A Talonflame was in its place. "Fletchinder, you just evolved!" he said with a big smile.

"Talonflame!" said the hawk before he went back into battle. He used Brave Bird to hit Heatran again. Heatran tried to hit Talonflame with Flash Cannon. "Talon Flame!, Let's use your Z-Move!" Kiawe said activating his Z-ring. "My full body and soul, burns with the red hot fires of Akala Mountains!"

An aura went from him into Talonflame as he formed a Large fireball. "Inferno Overdrive!" shouted Kiawe. Talonflame launced the Fireball right at Heatran. Heatran didn't stand a chance against the attack and fainted. Kiawe pulled out a Spare pokeball and tossed it at the Fire type capturing it. Talonflame brought the pokeball to him. "Great Work talonflame." He prasied his pokemon.

"Flame!" chirped Talonflame. Kiawe and his fire types landed close to the others. "We need more Water!" said A fireman. The Lava was getting to close to the city. "What do we do Olivia!" said mayor Herb.

"I don;'t know, The balance on Wela Volcano has been thrown off." said Olivia.

Some parts of the forest was set on fire from the lava. Luckily the wild pokemon evacutated to the city. A burning tree fell down and separated Pikachu,Togedemaru,Steenee, Popplio,Piplup, Lillie and Snowy from the rest. they was trapped between a wall of fire and a sea of magma. "Hang on guys were coming!" said Hau. the flames got intense making the boy back off. Gyaradoe and Greninja kept on firing Hydro Pump at the flames. All the pokemon and Lillie huddled up scared. "My Turn!" said a voice. Lillie saw a green blob pokemon jump out of her bag. It center had a white Hexagon, The Zygarde core began to absorb its cells as it formed into its 50% form. Zygarde Screeched before it fired a Dragon Pulse attack making a path towards the ocean. the lava went into the path and met with the water. Steam coming off as the flow meet the ocean. Zygarde glowed again before he used his powers to set things right. More plants and trees replaced the ones that got burned from the fires. the mountain stop spitting out smoke as it calmed down. The Serpent screeched again before it went into the forest.

"I can't believe it Zygarde was in my bag." said Lillie watching the Serpent go into the forest. "Zygarde must have sense that something was wrong on the island and came to fix it."said Sycamore. Later on after all the wild pokemon returned into the forest. we find our heros back at the center. Kiawe tried to hand the pokeball that contained Heatran to Sycamore . "No Kiawe, you caught Heatran fair and square. I heard from Olivia that you love fire types."

"Really? thanks sir, ill take good care of Heatran." said Kiawe looking at the pokeball and went with nurse joy to make sure Heatran was alright.

The classmates was relaxing after eating dinner. "So class, are you all ready for our first activity tomarrow?" asked Olivia.

"What is it?" asked Hau a bit excited.

"You'll have to wait and see." said Olivia smirking a bit. Everyone turned in for the night after the events they saw. The girls had one room and the boys had another room. everyone fell asleep from the long day. meanwhile back in the forest. Zygarde was still in its 50% form. "Z2,Z1. I have detected that something big is about to happen here in the alola region." Zygarde communicated with his other cores.

"Yes we too have felt it." said Z2.

" Solgaleo and Lunala have vanished" said Squishy a bit sadly.

"But why? they are the guardians of the Sun and Moon?" asked Z3. A deep rumble echoed the earth.

"Arceus is summoning us." Said Z2. Zygarde glowed green before he absorbed all of his cells and changed into Complete form. Zygarde flashed towards the Hall of Origins. Squishy and Z2 was still in their core forms. Zygarde floated into the hall. All of the Legendary pokemon that Ash has helped was in the hall. Arceus stood on a small cliff. "MY friends i have some dire news. Solgaleo and Lunala have vanished." spoke the Alpla pokemon. The legendaries gasped at their king. "What does that mean for the world Arceus?" asked Ho-oh.

"I don't know, Necromza is still in his deep slumber since the great battle with The King of the Ultra Beasts." said Arceus. all the other legendaries began to speak freely.

"Arceus if i may speak" said Zygarde. Squishy and Z2 was on his shoulder.

"Yes Zygarde," said Arceus. The other legendaries turned their heads towards the order pokemon. "I was dealing with a small problem with a newborn heatran. i sensed the presense of Solgaleo and Lunala" spoke Zygarde.

"How is that possible Z. I felt their life force vanished" spoke Yveltal.

"How about i show you what i saw." said Zygarde before opening his wing appendages. the basin in the middle formed a Mirror. The Legendaries saw Ash and Lillie each sleeping in their rooms. Nebby and Starcloud was Sleeping next to them. Arceus said "Of course. Solgaleo and Lunala have created two Cosmogs before they vanished and entrusted the Chosen one and this girl to take care of them."

"They must be protected" spoke Rayquaza earning a nod from the legendaries.

"Agreed. The Tapus have told me that there has been an increase of activity concerning the Beasts. i fear that their King is going to rise." said Arceus.

"Then the time has come for us to choose our champions." said Lugia.

'Most of us have already chosen our champions." spoke Reshiram.

"Agreed" spoke Zekrom.

"Then this meeting is over, Xerneas may i speak with you?" Arceus asked the Deer. Xerneas nodded as she approached the Alpha as the rest of the legendaries went back to their duties.

 _ **end of chapter**_

 _ **Yes i decided to have Kiawe catch a Baby Heatran. i hope you guys like Dawns pokemon. No flamers or else i'll give you to Nihilego speaking of which will appear in the next chapter. Ash recieves Lysandre's Gyaradoes. Ash gives Kiawe Lysandres Pyroar. The other classmates will recieve Legendaries of their own but i don't know what to give them**_?

 _ **I Apologize for the late update, i've been playing Destiny 2 for the last few days and i am hooked on the game. I will try to update my stories when i can**_.


	4. A Threat Revealed

The next day after their first class which was Stoutland treasure hunt which Lana found a Sparkling stone which olivia will turn into a Z-Ring. we find Ash doing some Aura Training with Riolu. His other pokemon was beside him meditating. So far ash could detect The Aura of living things. He has yet to form An Aura Sphere. After thier training was done for the day. Ash went back into the center and got cleaned up. He exited the room he shared with Kiawe,Sophocles and Hau. He turned and bumped into someone. Ash noticed he was grabbing something soft and firm. He looked down and noticed that he was groping Lillie's chest. He quickly removed his hand while blushing red. "Sorry Lillie" he apologized before helping her up.

"It's okay ash, i should watch where im going" Lillie said brushing the dirt that got on her dress. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for being a gentleman."

She walked away with Snowy. Ash just watched her walk away. / **Strange, its like everytime im near Lillie and My heart feels weird. is there something wrong with me?** / he went over to the phone and called his mother. He told her about the strange feelings he had when he is around Lillie. "Oh son, nothing is wrong with you, you have a Crush on Lillie." she chuckled.

"A crush?, so what do i do mom? i don't want things to be awkard between us?" Ash asked his mother many questions.

"First, get to know her, find out what she likes. and if she has the same feelings for you. Then try to tell her?" Delia said to him. "Alright ill try it. Thanks mom." Ash thanked his mother before going after Lillie. Luckily she was alone as she was feeding Nebby. "Hey Lillie want to go see Akala Island with me?" he asked his blonde classmate. Lillie smiled "Sure ash, lets go"

The two left the center with their pokemon. Nebby and Starcloud was in the thier bags. Ash took her towards the best places of Akala, Both of them was holding hands laughing and enjoying each others company. A Strange pokemon wearing a helmet was watching them go. They was standing near the beach watching the sunset. "II never get tired of watching the sun set" Lillie said.

Their pokemon was making a sand castle so the two sat down and talked. Ash told her some of his adventures and she told him about her life before the incident that made her not able to touch pokemon. "i still don't remember what made me unable to touch pokemon." Lillie sadly said.

"Whatever it was that happened is in the past. Your getting better with touching pokemon." Ash said to her. So far she is alright touching Ash's Pokemon and Snowy. "And its thanks to you Ash" said Lillie looking into his amber eyes. Ash was mezmorised by Lillie's bright green eyes. The two slowly moved their heads closer to each other until their lips was centameters apart.

"How romantic" said a sinister voice. Ash and Lillie turned to see a Man with a Voilet eyes, Tanned skin, black beard and black hair. His outfit was a robe with a two symbols on his robe (Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Symbols). Greninja, pikachu and Snowy came ready to defend their trainers. Several Grunts with Black,Yellow, and Blue outfits was behind him. on their shirts was the symbol of the sun and moon with black markings. "Lady Lillie, We meet again" said the Man with an evil smirked. Lillie started to shake at the man. "Serndask." she mutters with fear. Serndask lets out an evil laugh "I see that your still afraid, Typical for a little girl."

"What do you want with us!" Ash shouted to Serndask. He got in front of Lillie with her in his arms.

"Simple, i came for the Cosmogs." said Serndask pointing to Nebby and Starcloud. Nebby and Starcloud went into Lillies arms scared of the man.

"If you thinking we will give you Nebby and Starcloud then you have another thing coming!" Lillie shouted holding them. Ash looked at nebby and Starcloud/so there called Cosmogs./

Serndask let out another laugh. "Why talk so big when you cant even touch pokemon. Speaking of which Lillie, i have someone here to see you" The dark man said as a Strange wormhole opened. out came three white jellyfish like pokemon. "N-N-Noo not them!" Shrieked Lillie.

"Ultra Beasts!" said Ash. Pikachu and Greninja readied themselves.

"Correct Boy!, UB-01 Symbiote or as i call them Nihilego." said Serndask. "Your mother was a fool firing me Lillie, I gave her the one chance to see the Ultra Beasts but she didn't approve of me using you to summon them. Team Eclispe will rise as the rulers of Alola and take away the Light of Alola. Casting an eternity of darkness"

"We wont let you you crazy nutjob!" Ash shouted to the man as Sir Aaron's staff appeared in his hand. Serndask Laughed again. "I have the Ultra Beasts at my command, you cant stop me boy! Nihilego!,why dont you give them a hug."

the Nihilego charge at the two. Greninja and Pikachu fired Water Shurikan and Thunderbolt at the Nihilego. they wouldn't stop and closed in. Nebby and Starcloud began crying to protect Ash and Lillie. The Nihilego was stopped in their tracks. "No!, curse those infernal Cosmogs, Men kill them!" said Serndask. The grunts released five houndooms, Three Skoropis and Two Garbodors.

"Were outmatched!" said Ash holding Lillie close to him. Lillie was frantically panicking. 'dont let them hurt me! she cried into his chest. Greninja,Pikachu and Snowy stood ready to fight. Nihilego #1 charged again at the two. "Null!" shouted a strange pokemon jumping between them and using Double Edge to hit Nihilego away. Ash saw it was a pokemon wearing a bronze helmet. and had a finlike tail. it's two front legs was bug like legs. Its upper half under the helm was dark brown fur and the rest was Black fur. "NULL!" Grunted the pokemon.

"So you finally revealed yourself Type;Null #2, Serve me or die!" Serndask said to the Ultra Beast hunter. "Null! Null!" grunted the pokemon before using Flamecharge on Nihilego along with Crush Claw. "Very well then, Nihilego attack Type;Null with Power Gem!"

the Nihilego fired multiple barrages of Power Gem at Type; Null. The poor pokemon couldn't fight back until Nihilego #3 used Poison Sting and the poor pokemon was on its side breathing heavily. "Stop this right now!" Ash shouted and stood between Null and the Ultra Beasts. Nihilego # 2 grabbed Ash and floated into the air. Nihilego started to glow as ash felt an intense pain all over his body. "ASH!,Ninja!,Pikapi!"screamed Lillie and pokemon. Serndask laughed at the boy. "You dare stand between the Ultra Beasts boy! now you get to become their new host" A howl was heard as a Black and Green Canine pokemon appeared and used Dragon pulse on the Nihilego that had ash. Nihilego dropped Ash as he fell down to the ground. a blue and White dragon like pokemon caught him. A red and white dragon placed Ash on the ground. Lillie ran over and checked on him. She looked at the pokemon that saved them.

"Zygarde!"said a shocked Lillie,

"Go back to your world Beasts!" spoke zygarde before he unleashed Land's Wrath on Serndask, his followers, and their pokemon. All of them wass hit by the Land's Wrath attack. . Latios and Latias fired their moves Luster Purge and Mist ball at the Nihilego. Nihilego started to retreat a bit. A black Rayquaza flew in glowing green and hits the Nihilego. The Dragon roared as the Nihilego retreated back to the Sea of Ruins, Latias used Heal Bell on Ash. He wakes up and groans. "Thank goodness you alright" Lillie said hugging him.

"What happened" asked Ash before he noticed Latias, Latios and Rayquaza floating near them. "Wow you three saved us. How have you been"

Rayquaza let out a soft roar before looking at Team Eclispe who was starting to recover from the lands wrath.

"Ash, don't you remember me" spoke Latios. Ash looked at Latios before he suddenly remembered. "L-Latios your alive? but how are you here and not in the Soul Dew?"

"Xerneas brought him back to life" Latias spoke happy to have her brother back. The two dragons nuzzled Ash and Pikachu which made them laugh. Lillie asked him "Do you know these two Ash?"

"Your questions will be answered Later," spoke Zygarde in his core form. Lillie noticed it was the same one that saved her the other day during the fire. "We need to get you two away before that man can summon more Ultra beasts"

"Hop on" said Latios as he used Psychic to lift the two on his back. Greninja and Pikachu was on Latias. Ash looked at Type;Null, "We cant leave that pokemon here"

"Not to worry" spoke Rayquaza as he picked up Type: Null and had it on his back. Zygarde hopped onto Latios head as the three took off away from Team Eclispe. Serndask has recovered and watch the three legendaries fly away. "I will have my revenge Aether!" shouted Serndask before he walked away.

"My lord, what shall we do about them?" asked A grunt

"Nothing, Lillie is weak and will never rise up because of her fear, For now we will gather powerful pokemon and recruits to build my army before i summon UB-10 King." said Serndask "Alola and the world will bow down to Team Eclispe."

The Dragons flew back to the Center. Kukui and the others was outside wondering what that roar was until the Dragons landed. Latios used psychic to lift Null off Rayquaza and Ash Quickly got of Latios. "There you two are, who are they?' Kukui asked about the three pokemon before them.

'Sorry professor ill explain later but right now we need to get this pokemon to Nurse joy." Ash said to his teacher. Type;Null woke up and began swinging its head annoyed at its helmet. Ash placed his hand on the pokemons head trying to calm it down. "Easy, its alright, no one is going to hurt you" Ash said soothing the strange pokemon. Lillie moved over to help him. she had a couple bottles of potion out. Type; Null kept on moving itself as Ash held on to the it. "It's alright, were going to help you."

"Pika,Pikachu' said Pikachu hopping on its back. Type null with its grey eyes looked at Ash and saw nothing but truth and kindness in his eyes. Null stopped moving as Lillie and nurse Joy moved closer, they started to spray the pokemon with potion while Ash held it from moving. "There we are all done" said Nurse Joy. Mallow and Kiawe moved a bit closer until Null moved ready to strike. "Easy Null they are friends." said Ash remembering what Serndask called it. Null nodded before it layed down next to Ash and Lillie. Sycamore and Olivia came out and noticed the newcomers. "By arceus, Rayquaza, Latios and Latias, where did they come from?" Sycamore asked.

"Alright what happened you guys?" asked Hau.

"This man named Serndask came out of nowhere and summoned Ultra Beasts" said Ash which made Kukui gasped. "You two saw an Ultra Beast?"

"Not one but three of them" said Ash.

Lillie nodded shivering as she finally remembered what had happened to her. Lillie remembered a Nihilego grabbed her and held her against her will. She started to shake uncontrollably like she did when a pokemon got to close to her. Snowy noticed her trainer shaking and nuzzled against her leg. Zygarde noticed her too. "Oh Arceus you poor child"

"What do you mean Zygarde?" asked Ash looking at the Zygarde Core. Sycamore and the others looked at the core. "Zygarde hello, my name is Kahuna Olivia and i thank you for saving my home." Olivia bowed to Z3

"No problem at all Kahuna, I was just doing my job." said Z3. "Now to answer your question, your friend here has been exposed to the Ultra Beasts before. No doubt it made her afraid to interact with other pokemon."

"Is this true Lillie?' Mallow asked her sitting down beside her. Lillie nodded her head. "I really dont know all that happened, all i know is that i was grabbed by the ultra beast when i was still living with my mother and since then i was afriad to touch pokemon." she said

"But where did it happened?" asked Lana

"I don't know" Lillie said.

"No need to worry, everything will be fine" said Dawn.

"That Serndask guy has me very worried" Ash said. He told them about Team Eclispe and their goal to take away the light of Alola. "These guys sound alot worse than Team Skull. I better let the other Kahuna's know about them." said Olivia before she went inside the center. Ash told the gang about meeting Latias,Latios in Alto Mare but two team rocket villains used the Soul Dew and Almost doomed the city until Latios became one with the Soul Dew. He also told them about Rayquaza helped him get a pokemon named Hoopa away from its dark half.

"Now to answer your previous question Ash, Arceus sent us to join you and keep you two safe from the Ultra Beasts" said Latios before ash knew it. Three pokeballs appeared and landed in his hands.

"Really?" Ash asked looking at the three pokeballs,

"Yep!," said Latias looking at Nebby and Starcloud. "Cosmogs are just so cute! this is the first time ive ever seen one."

"Cosmog?" asked Sophocles,

"Nebby and Starcloud are called Cosmogs, a Psychic Type, They dont know much moves exept for Teleport and Cosmic Power." said Latios. Nebby laughed a bit as Starcloud crawled around using his two arms. "Now the other pokemon that's near ash is one i don't know about."

"Serndask called it Type;Null." said Ash looking at Type; Null. "That's alot of wording for a pokemon name, Would you like a Nickname?"

"Null?" asked Null tilting its head confused.

"Hey Lillie, what a good nickname for Type Null" Ash asked her,

"You want me to nickname him?' asked Lillie blushing red. Null growled a bit until the gang realized that it was a girl. "Sorry Nina."

"Nina huh, what about that name?" Ash asked Type Null/Nina liked the named before she layed back down. Ash pulled out a Luxury Ball and tapped it on her head. Nina didn't resist being caight by him. Ash released Nina out. The gang noticed it was getting darker as the sun finally was gone and Dusk covered the world.. Everyone went inside and to their rooms. That night Ash woke up to Snowy in their room. "What's wrong snowy?" Ash asked quietly not to disturb the others. Snowy quickly went to the door and Ash got out of bed. He noticed that Kukui was up as the girls was. "Whats wrong?' He asked them.

"Its Lillie, she's having a Nightmare" said Mallow.

"she's been muttering in her sleep and wont stop thrashing" said Dawn. Ash went in the room Ash peaked into the room and saw that Z3 was overlooking her. Lillie was covered in sweat and she was mmoving her head back and forward. "Please dont hurt my nebby or Snowy" Lillie said in her sleep before she screamed "no not that!"

Ash went over to Lillie and shook her shoulders. "Lillie wake up, Your having a bad dream" he said. Lillie shot up with alot of tears in her eyes. Her hair was messy as she launched a Bone crushing hug at him. Ash rubbed her back as she cried. "Shh, shh its alright, everythings gonna be okay."

Nobody said a word as they listen to Lillie cry in Ash's arms for several minutes. Lillie looked at him as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "T-Thank you Ash" she mutters before placing her head on his shoulder. Nurse Joy came back with a bottle of medicine and a glass of water. "Here this should help with your PTSD." said Joy placing the items down on the table.

"PTSD?" asked Dawn looking at nurse joy.

".Post-Tramatic-Stress-Disorder. After seeing the one who made her afraid of pokemon has made her go though a panic attack ." said Kukui. Ash picked up the bottle and opened it up for her. He handed Lillie a pil and the glass of water. She took the pil and drank the cup. "There we go," said Ash as he stood up ready to walk out until Lillie grabbed his hand. "P-Please don't leave me" she stutters a bit. Ash looked at her before he looked at his teacher. "It's alright Ash i trust you, you sleep in here with the girls for the night, just in case she has another Nightmare" said Kukui. Lillie scooted over in the bed as She patted the spot. Ash got into her bed and allowed her to get comferble. her head rested on his chest. Greninja and his pokemon got compfy next to the girls pokemon. Mallow and the girls soon came back to their beds and waited for Lillie to fall asleep. She was out within a minute. Ash sooned followed along with the girls. Kukui smiled before he exited the room and closed the door. Sycamore and Olivia was near the door. "I told Hala, Namu and Hapu to keep an eye out for any suspicious characters on their island." said Olivia.

"Good, the sooner we can catch this Serndask, the better before he or this Team Eclispe start to do damage that may affect the Alola Region." said Kukui before he turned in for the night. Olivia and Sycamore followed suit as well.

End of chapter

 ** _Yes, i gave Ash a Shiny Type Null along with Latias,Latios and the Shiny Rayquaza from the Hoopa movie. Z3 will stay with Lillie after the Akala trials. Brooklet hill is the next chapter so stay tuned._**

 ** _Romance is starting to blossom between Ash and Lillie. It will evolve thoughout the story. i will try to have the next chapter of To Become the Very Best up by at least friday night or saturday._**


	5. Brooklet Hill and the Date

The next morning ash woke up and he noticed that Lillie was still asleep. She woke up and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Lillie smiled at him and Ash has never seen anything more beautiful "Morning Lillie" he said

"Morning Ash, Thank you for staying with me last night" She said as she got up and started to do her hair. Ash got out of bed and noticed that the other girls was already gone. Lillie said 'Is there anything i can do to repay you?"

Ash thought for a second until he said. 'How about we go out tonight after todays Lesson."

Lillie stopped doing her hair before she looked at him. "You mean as in a Date?" she asked with her cheeks turning a bit red.

"Yeah"he said "Unless you dont want to?" Ash hopped she would accept. Lillie smiled before she said 'Sure Ash i would love to."

"Great" said Ash as he went to go get ready for todays activity with his pokemon. Moments later after getting a shower and joining the others. Ash was already there Trying to find out what Nina can eat due to her helmet. Ash had a straw in a smoothie filled with ingrediants for pokemon. he found a hole in the helm and placed the straw in. Nina drank the smoothie in a matter of seconds. "Wow was it good Nina?" Lillie asked. Nina nodded her head. Olivia, Kukui and Sycamore came towards them all. "morning class, are you all ready for todays Activity?' Olivia asked them.

"Yes Kahuna!" said everyone. Nurse Joy walked over to them." Excuse me but is there an Ash Ketchum here,Your mother is calling for you." she said. Ash wondering what was wrong as he went to the phone and answered it. His mom, Professor Oak and Tracy was there. "Oh thank goodness your alright," said Delia.

"mom what happened?" asked Ash.

"We was all turning in for the night when my Lab was attacked By a Strange Red Mosquito like pokemon that came out of a strange wormhole" said Oak revealing a sketch of the pokemon. "Ultra Beast!" said Kukui "Samual you were just attacked by an utra beast."

"So thats an Ultra Beast? i have heard about them but to see one. Anyway we was just attacked by it and your pokemon fought it off with an old friend" Professor oak said as a Purple cat like pokemon appeared behind them. "Hello Ash, its been a long time." said Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo my friend good to see you, Thank you for saving my home from the Ultra Beast." said Ash .

"UB-02 Absorbtion." said Z3 or By his new name Greenie. Lillie gave him the nickname and Z3 liked the name. "It is no problem, your the only human i can trust." said Mewtwo,

"Anyway was anyone hurt?" asked Ash.

"Well its Squirlte and Bulbasaur, there no longer a Bulbasaur and Squirtle" said Oak as he moved away to reveal a Venasaur and a Blastoise. "Squirtle, Bulbasaur, you both evolved into your final forms" said Ash.

"Saur,Blast" said the two pokemon sadly. Ash said offering confort for his pokemon "Hey its going to be okay, im not mad that you guys evolved, you kept our friends safe."

"They been saddened since the attack and we tried to cheer them up." said Tracy. "At first they was Ivysaur and Wartortle. but that monster was super stong so they evolved again into Venasaur and Blastoise."

Ash looked at his two pokemon before he said "Professor send them to me,they need a vacation from the ranch." Venasaur and Blastoise cheered up after hearing that. "Ill send Houndoom back."

"an exellent idea my boy, Torterra will maintain the ranch while Venasaur and blastoise adjust to their new bodies.." said Oak as he recalled Venasaur and Blastoise to their pokeballs. Ash had Houndooms pokeball and placed it into the transfer machine. The pokeball vanished and Venasaurs pokeball appeared . Seconds later Blastoise pokeball appeaered and Ash picked it up. "Great i got them professor." said Ash.

"Yes my boy, now tell me how did you manage to catch a Latias, Latios and a Rayquaza?" asked Oak. Ash told him about the same ones that helped him out in his previous adventures. Oak smiled :"My boy you truly are lucky to have them as friends."

Starcloud popped out of the bag and waved at him. "Oh wow a pokemon ive never seen before" Oak said

"This is Starcloud, hes staying with me. wave high to professor Oak Starcloud" ash said. Starcloud smiled before he waved his appendages at the man. Oak let out a laugh. "My what a cute one. I cant wait to meet you in person Starcloud."

"Ill see you later professor" said Ash as he hung up the phone before he looked at the pokeballs, He hurried outside along with the others. He said 'Come on out Venasaur,Blastoise!"

Blastoise and Venasaur appeared as Ash had a big smile on his face. Venasaur and Blastoise came over to their trainer with a big smile on their faces. "I missed you guys too."

Blast!,Saur" spoke his two pokemon."wow there so big" said Lana. Pikachu and Greninja approached their friends. 'Gren"

"Pikapi" said pikachu hugging his started to take pictures of them.

"Everyone come on out!" Ash said Releasing his Alolan Pokemon. In a Flash, Litten, Rockruff, Jangmo-o,Rowlet, and Nina appeared. "Guys meet venasaur and blastoise, They was apart of my first team when i jouneyed though Kanto." said Ash. His Alola team approached Blastoise and Venasaur and got along with them. "Ash, what did you mean by your not mad at them for Evolving?" Kiawe asked him. Ash looked at him before he said "Venasaur and Blastoise wanted to stay as a Bulbasaur and Squirtle due to their honor and i respected their choice.."

"you mean you don't force your pokemon to evolve." asked Hau.

"no, My pokemon deserve to have a saying and i respect them for whatever they choose." said Ash. Kukui was in deep thought./ **Ash might be the one who will become Alola'a first champion. Hes got the kindness not to mention years of Expirence with pokemon./**

Lillie however was thinking. / **Wow Ash cares for his pokemon like there a family. ive never seen anyone who has a heart like his./**

"Well ash since they evolved, how would you like me to get ahold of a Venasaurite and a blastoiseite for them to mega evolve." said Sycamore. Blastoise and Venasaur turned to the man with question marks over their heads. Ash pulled out a book he bought about mega evolution and showed them their mega forms. "All we need is the mega stones and you two can mega evolve, your become much stronger than before."

Blastoise!, Venasaur!" shouted the two pokemon eager to mega sadness gone and Ash turned back to Olivia. "sorry about disturbing the lesson Olivia."

"No problem at all ash, today we will be going to Brooklet Hill for a Fishing game." said Olivia.

"Yes!, i love Fishing!" said Lana. The others after ash recalled his pokemon exept for Blastoise and Venasaur. the gang followed the Kahuna until they reached Brooklet hill. Brooklet hill was a large Lake with many small pools above it. It was very close to the ocean. A stall which had Fishing polls. "Alright class, today we will be fishing. whoever catches the biggest water type pokemon wins." Olivia said. Lana noticed a small fish like pokemon was out of the water, "Who's that pokemon?" asked Ash never seeing the pokemon before.

"Allow me Ash" said rotom as he scanned the fish. " _Wishiwashi, the Small Fry Pokémon. A Water type. When in a tough spot, their eyes tear up, which gives it the look of crying."_

Lana said 'Hang on ill help you Wishiwashi" said Lana as she helped the water type before placing a bandaid on its head. She put the fish back into the water unknown that is what Olivia wanted. "Class let the game begin!" said Olivia. Everyone tossed their lures out into the water. The gang waited until the first person to get a bite was Lillie. She reeled in and she had a Purple Feebas. "Wow a Shiny Feebas, what luck Lillie" said Ash. Rotom scanned Feebas. _"Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Although extremely ragged, it is a tough Pokémon that can live in almost any kind of water. Its evolved form is Milotic."_

"Wow" said Lillie. She wanted a Milotic ever since her mother has one. Ash pulled out a pokeball and gave it to her. "Olivia can we catch the pokemon?"

"Sure," said Olivia. Lillie smiled before she tossed the pokeball right at Feebas. Feebas was caught as Lillie had a new pokemon. She sent out Feebas which she decided to nickname her Mystic. Olivia said "That is twenty five points to Lillie."

Soon the others started to catch water pokemon by their lures. Kiawe manage ti get a Kingler which Olivia gave him twenty points. Ash caught an Luvdisk and he got Five points. Sophocles manage to catch a Lanturn, a water and electic type. He caught the pokemon with a pokeball. Dawn manage to get a Basculin and she got five points from Olivia. Mallow wasn't having any luck. Now it was Lana's lure that got things going. Whatever was bitting was big. Olivia smirked 'He's Ready."

"Who's Ready Olivia?" asked Sycamore.

A big shape appeared in the water. The gang gasped a huge water type pokemon resembling a whale jumped out of the water. Lana's Lure was in the pokemons mouth. The water type went back into the water. everyone got drenched by the pokemon. "Wishiwashi School Form!" exclaimed Lillie.

"Wishiwashi School form?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, i read in a book that Wishiwashi combines with other wishiwashi to make a bigger fish to scare off predators." said Lillie. Wishiwashi came back out before an aura encased it. "Holy Arceus its a Totem Pokemon!" said Hau.

"so thats a totem pokemon" said Sycamore awed at the size of the pokemon.

Wishiwashi screeched as a wave of water hits Ash, Hau, Lillie and Lana forcing them onto a small island in the center of the lake. "Guys are you alright?' asked dawn.

"Were fine dawn" Ash said helping up Lillie. Lana was helped up by Hau as wishiwashi revealed itself. "The Trial of Brooklet hill has begun!, Challengers all you have to do is defeat the totem pokemon." said Olivia. She had this all planned when she meet Ash and Hau.

"You can do it guys." said Kiawe.

"Pikachu i choose you!" said Ash. Pikachu was ready to battle. Hau had Dartrix ready as Lana stook with Popplio. Lillie saw that Mystic was going to fight Wishiwashi. Wishiwashi started the battle with Hydro Pump. "Pikachu Electro Ball!" said Ash. Pikachu formed his electro Ball attack and cancels out the Hydro Pump. "Dartrix use Leafage!" said Hau. Dartrix fired his leafage attack at the totem pokemon. Wishiwashi took damage from the attack. "Mystic use Tackle!" said Lillie. Mystic swam towards the Totem pokemon and landed a tackle attack on Wishiwashi. "Great job Mystic" said Lillie. Mystic smiled at her new trainer as she swam away from the totem."Popplio Bubblebeam!" said Lana. Popplio fired a bubblebeam attack which hits Wishiwashi in the face. Wishiwashi Screeched as it summoned an Ally. The ally turned out to be Alomonola which it started to use Heal pulse on Wishiwashi. "We need to take out Alomonola" said Hau.

"Leave it to us." said Ash as he activated his Z-ring. He and pikachu moved in sync as Pikachu was full of Z-power. Pikachu jumped into his arms as Ash throws him into the air. "Go! Pikachu!,use Castastropika!" Pikachu gathered electicitiy as he charged right at Alomonola and landed a full power Z-move on the ally. Alomonola fled away just leaving Wishiwashi. Popplio was swimming in the water as Wishiwashi chased her. "Popplio we can do this!" Lana cheered on her starter. Popplio jumped into the air. Wishiwashi did the same. Popplio was surrounded by water as she learned to use Aqua Jet, Popplio charged and manage to defeat Wishiwashi with it. The gang watched as a lot of Wishiwashi fell back into the lake. "This concludes the Trial of Brookelt hill" said Olivia.

Lana was hugging Popplio. "That's Great that you can use Aqua Jet Popplio" she said. Popplio was clapping her fins. Four Wishiwashi popped out of the water and swam towards them. the four was curious until They opened their mouths to reveal four Waterium-Z crystals. "Are those for us?" asked Ash. The wishiwashi nodded as the four took the crystals. "Yeah, we just got the Waterium-Z!" said ash doing his pose.

The three wishiwashi returned exept for the one Lana helped. it stayed before Lana asked 'Do you want to join my team Wishiwashi?"

The small pokemon nodded as Lana tapped it with a pokeball capturing it. The four returned to the mainland and the others congraduated them on clearing the trial. olivia approached Lana. "I manage to finish your Z-ring for you." she handed Lana her new Z-ring and Lana placed her z-crystal into the slot. "That concludes todays Activity. let us go back to the center for today." said Kukui as the gang recalled their pokemon and headed back to the center. Lillie went to her room to get ready for her date with Ash. Dawn, Mallow and Lana came into the room. They noticed their friend was getting ready for something. "What's up Lillie?" asked Lana. Lillie found a Blue dress that she liked. "Ash asked me out on a Date." said Lillie.

"Wow no way" said Mallow. she remembered her conversation with Ash. He asked her what flowers Lillie liked. She told him to get Roses.

Dawn said to lana "You owe me five pokedollars." Lana grumbled before she gave the sinnoh girl five pokedollars. "What? did you all have a bet?' asked Lillie

"Yep, we seen the looks you been giving Ash" said Dawn. Lillie was blushing really red before she resumed getting ready. Ash was all ready to go for his date with Lillie. He got permssion from kukui but they was expected to be back at the center by eleven. ash manage to get reservations at the Hungry Swirlix, one of the highest resturants all over Akala. His attire was a nice black button up polo with blue jeans. Ash waited for Lillie to come out of her room. The Door opened and Lillie stepped out. Ash could onlu look at her with wide eyes. Lillie was wearing a light blue dress that matched her white dress. The dress showed off a bit of her cleavage. White socks and white shoes to match her pale skin. "H-how do i look?" she asked him.

"Like a Goddess" he said which made Lillie smile brightly. He handed her the roses which she took immediatly. "Thank you, Roses are my favorite." she said. The two walked over to Professor Kukui who would be watching their pokemon. "Are you sure your okay watching the pokemon Professor?" Ash asked Kukui who was currently feeding Nina a Smoothie. "Sure its no problem, You two go out and Enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks professor. " said The two as Ash offered her his hand which she took. Lillie knelt down to Snowy. "Snowy ill be back later, i want you to be good for professor Kukui"

Snowy nodded before she went to go play with Rockruff and the other small pokemon. Ash and Lillie left the center just as the others came out of their rooms. "Where are they going?" asked Sophocles,

"There going on a Date" Mallow answered for him.

"I see, so that's why Ash was asking me about the fanciest Resturant on the island." said Kiawe watching them get on a Kart being pulled by a Tauros. The cart went away towards the Resturant.

"I didn't think Ash had a crush on Lillie?' said Hau.

"WHAT!" shouted an Angry voice. The gang saw a blond haired boy with a Midnight Lycanroc and Umbreon. "Who is dating my sister!" Gladion said very angry.

"You must be Gladion, Lillie has told us alot about you." said kukui. The others looked at Gladion and remembered that he was the strong Lycanroc trainer from the other day.

"Where are they!, No one dates my sister without consenting me first" said Gladion. He left in a hurry with his pokemon. "We got to stop him before he does something stupid" Said Dawn

"Yeah, I've never seen Lillie so happy before." said Mallow.

. The other classmates left after the older Aether and Greenie followed as well. The car stopped right in front of the Resturant. Ash being the gentleman he was helped Lillie out as the two walked into the building. "Hello sir, welcome to the Hungry Swirlix, do you have a Reservation." asked the man at the front door.

"yes, Ash Ketchum and his date" said Ash.

"Yes sir, we have a seat ready for you." said the man as he lead them to a Table set up for them. Ash helped Lillie into her seat before he sat down. Thier waiter came over to them and asked what they would like to drink. Ash and Lillie ordered Water. Ash ordered a T-bone Steak with a salad. Lillie ordered A soup. The two talked and laughed while they ate. Greninja and Greenie watched from the shadows. After the two ate their meal and Ash payed the check. The two left the Resturant and walked around Heahea city holding hands. Lillie spotted a couple of wild Mudbrays grazing around and she had a can of pokemon food. Other wild pokemon came out as well. Lillie had fun feeding them food and in turn she petted them with a big smile. Gladion saw that his sister was touching pokemon without freaking out. He was about to go confront them until Dawn stood in his way. The others was beside them as they watch the two play with the wild pokemon. "How is it posible, The darkness that has held fear in Lillies heart, how is it gone?' asked Gladion shocked that his sister was touching pokemon.

"Ash helped her with her fear. Thanks to his light, She was able to touch pokemon without fear." said Greenie. Greenie and Greninja was there to make sure Gladion didn't interfere with the date. Gladion looked at his sister and saw how happy she was with Ash. It reminded Gladion when she was younger before the Incident with Serndask. Gladion smiled before he walked away. His pokemon went with him. The others sighed a releif before they went back to the pokemon center.

By Brooklet hill, the moonlight reflected off the water as Ash and Lillie sat down by the lake side by side. "Isnt it great here" said Ash looking at the scenery. "Yes it so pretty here" said Lillie smiling. She watch the lake as two Dragonairs flew around each other. The Dragons flew around before nuzzling each other. "Awe so cute." said Lillie watching the pokemon. she stood up and accidently tripped on Ash. the two rolled down the hill and landed on a soft grassfield. Thier heads was close to each other. Slowly they leaned in and kissed. Ash was amazed at how soft her lips was on his. The two kissed for another minute before pulling away for oxygen. both of them was blushing really red. "Wow, that was my first kiss." said Lillie.

"Mine too," said Ash before he said to her "And im about to do it agian?'"

She giggled as the he kissed her again which she eagerly returned. They broke apart before Ash checked his watch and saw it was ten-thirty. Ash stood up and offered his hand to her which she took. The two returned to the center and stood outside the door. "Lillie will you be my Girlfiend?" Ash asked her.

"If only you agree to be my boyfriend" she said before he kissed her again. They went inside the center and Waiting for them was their pokemon. Snowy jumped into Lillies arms. "hi snowy, i missed you too, was you good for the professor."

"Yes she was" said Kukui coming out with Nebby and Starcloud floating beside him. "Did you kids have fun?"

"Yes we did professor." said Ash as Lillie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I really had fun tonight Ash, good night"

"Yeah me too. good night." said Ash watching her go into her room with Snowy, Greenie, and Nebby. Kukui smirked before he turned in for the night. Ash followed with his pokemon. Lillie sighed before she got changed into her pajamas. She noticed the girls was awake. "so how did your guys date go?" asked Mallow

"It was amazing. we went up to Brooklet hill and watch Dragonairs fly with each other. " Lillie said with a bright smile. "We even kissed.'

"Wow Lillie" said Dawn. She was happy for them. she thought Ash and Lillie would make a good couple. Ash was in his sleeping clothes when he noticed Kiawe was awake. "Hey ash, how did you date with Lillie go?" he was reading a small book about Heatran. "I think it went great" said Ash as he layed down. Pikachu got confy on Venasaur before sleep took them. Kiawe soon followed to dreamland as well. outside the window was Tapu Lele and Tapu Koko. "When will you give them the test Lele?" Tapu Koko asked his sister guardian.

"Soon after the Prince completes the trials of Akala." said Lele before she focused on Rockruff. "That Rockruff's future, i have seen it. it will evolve into a form that is neither day or night."

Tapu Koko looked at the sky and noticed a dark cloud with a blue center. "Strange?, why is the Dragon of Ideals here in Alola?' asked Tapu Koko. The two Guardians flew over to the storm and inside the center was Zekrom. Zekrom roared at the two guardians before he said. "Do not worry Lele, im not here to destory the island.I have come to join my champion, the hero of Ideals. Mewtwo is guarding the chosen ones mother and his other pokemon from the Ultra Beasts."

"I see, just as long as you don't strike anyone with you bolts of judgement." said Lele. Zekrom roared again before he went to go seach for a cave. What more will await Ash and their friends as their journey continues.

 _ **end of chapter.**_

 _ **ash's Bulbasaur and Squirte evolve during a battle with Buzzwole.**_

 _ **Zekrom arrives in Alola. The next chapter will have a special guest arrive in Alola for the Wela Crown celebration.**_

 _ **Lana catches a Wishiwashi**_

 _ **Lillie catches a shiny Feebas**_

 _ **Ash and Lillie start dating. it will progress in the story,**_


End file.
